Little Moments
by wolly0330
Summary: What happens when Winry is enjoying her lemonaid? Then a certain Elric comes to join her but a walk to the beloved water could turn deadly? Bad summary but good story :P  EdxWin and fluffy! ONE SHOT !


**A/N Okay so this is my first fanfic. Ummm being honest here don't really know what to say... buttttt i hope you enjoy! :DDD**

It was a beautiful summer day and Winry was determined to spend every moment of it outside. She was lying on the grass in front of her home in Resembole. Today she decided to throw on her new strapless white sundress, and her peach colored sun hat. Winry sipped her lemonade casually and was flipping through her automail magazine. A nice breeze was running in her hair, sending her shampoo along the wind.

"Well don't you look all cozy", a snickering voice retorted on the deck of her house.

"Well, actually yes Edward I am. You can come and join me if u would like. If you want lemonade it's on the counter of the kitchen, I squeezed the lemons myself!" She finished very excitedly. She turned another page in her magazine as if he wasn't even there.

"You won't mind if I skip on that would you? Lemons sound too sour right now." Ed said lamely just to get to her as quick as he can. Ed plopped right next to Winry as if he has been there the whole time. He smelled her vanilla shampoo in the wind. Oh how he lived for these little moments. A faint pink went across his cheeks. "S-so what are you reading Win?"

"A magazine on Automail. They made these new parts that suppose to be light weighed and built just as strong! Oh how I would love to get my hand on that! Would you like something like that Ed? It could help you I guess…When you know…" Her voice trailed off. She hoped he knew what she meant by her word choice_. _That he would be leaving again, for who knows how long. Her shoulders fell slightly at the thought of Ed leaving _again._

"Win… I know what you're thinking, and I won't be leaving for a while. Mustang said I have a month vacation so I get to spend it with you!" Edward realized what he just said and he felt his cheek grow hot "I-I mean and G-granny too. Oh and Den."

_Did he really just say me? __**Me?**_ Winry thought. Her face was blazing hot. A spark of hope flared in her heart. "Oh. Where's Al? Did he go to the market with Granny?" Diverting the subject of departure. She turned to Ed when he didn't give an answer. "Ed. Ed!"

"What? Oh yeah I think he did. The hag wanted him to come along for some reason. Better him then me." He laughed, cheeks flaring down a bit. The atmosphere was thick with emotion. "Get up."

"What why? Ed where are we going?" Winry said as he grabbed her hand, a slight shade of red went across her face. His piercing eyes staring right at her. His eyes were intense and fierce. She blushed even more.

Ed noticed her blushing making him blush also. He released her hand like it was a bomb about to go off. "L-lets go to the river. Remember when we were kids and walked there all the time, it's a beautiful day how bout' it Win?"

"Oh Edward! We haven't done something like that in so long! Let's go!" Winry grabbed his hand again defusing the bomb, and made a break for the river. When they reached the river she panted. "H-here we a-are. What n-now?"

Edward had this evil smiled on his face.

"OH NO! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EDWARD!" She exclaimed. Ed picked her up bridal style and threw her in.

He laughed so hard that he began to tear up. Then he noticed she didn't come back up. "Winry! Winry! Where are you! Win!" He yelled franticly, he couldn't dive in or his automail would just take him down. Then he saw her, face down her hair flowed with the water. "WINRY!" he yelled. Edward reached to grabbed her to pull her out when he brought her on solid ground he went to give mouth to mouth when her eyes sprung open.

"Gotcha." Winry smiled.

"Winry! Why in the _hell _would u do that to me? I thought u were dead! I thought I _killed you!_ Do you get that gear head! Why- why would you even think about doing that?" he rambled on and on all Winry could focus on was how close he was to her face. "Are you even listening to me Winry?" Ed asked to regain her focus.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay sorry." Her face was burning. That's when Edward notice how close he was to her. His eyes wandered to her lips. _Small but plump._ He wanted so badly for his lips to meet hers. He could make it happen in one swift movement. _Come on Ed, do it, do it. _He thought. Then he noticed Winrys hand lace in to his. "I'm sorry Ed." She said in a sad but flirty tone. He felt her breath on his lips. How did they get so close without noticing? He leaned in. She leaned back.

"EDWARD! WINRY! HELP WITH THE GROCERYS!" Al yelled from afar. They stopped leaning and blushed madly. Edward pulled her up, never losing contact with her eyes.

"Umm. Sorry Win I shouldn't have pushed you in the river. Also sorry for yelling at you I was just worried."

"Oh its okay, ummm lets go be-"

"NOW YOU GUYS STOP HIDING!" Al yelled louder.

"They yell even louder." Winry finished with a laugh.

They walked back to the house together.

They never let go of each other's hands.

**A/N Okay yes fluffy and stuff. I'm thinking about writing a EdxWing story later but I need reviews so i can continue my writing! CONSTUCTED CRITISM! Thank you ^^**

**~Wolly c:**


End file.
